The present application relates generally to shower assemblies, and in particular, to shower storage and assist assemblies.
Generally speaking, a shower or bathing environment, such as a shower enclosure or the like, can include an assist assembly sometimes referred to as a “grab bar” or other device to assist a user with entering or exiting the shower or bathing area. Typically, the grab bar is mounted through, for example, openings in the walls of the shower enclosure or bathing area. Most grab bars are complicated to install, and are not adaptable or reconfigurable once installed. In addition, many grab bars have limited functionality in that they only provide a fixed member for grabbing by a user to assist with entering or exiting the shower area, and do not provide any additional functionality.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an assist assembly that is easy to install within a shower or bathing environment, is reconfigurable or adaptable to provide flexibility to a user or an installer, and can provide additional functionality outside of assisting users with entering or exiting a shower or bath. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.